


no shame in being sincere

by ohallows



Series: azu week 2020 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character of Faith, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Four times Azu was impressed by Healer Fairhands.
Relationships: Azu & Eren Fairhands
Series: azu week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	no shame in being sincere

**Author's Note:**

> just some azu and eren fairhands content. this like only just barely counts i am doing!!! my!!!! best!!!!!!!
> 
> also i love the idea that literally anyone other than azu would like. hear abt fairhands and be like “dang he’s cool” but then ACTUALLY MEET HIM and he’s super pretentious and then just be like “ok nvm he’s annoying but powerful cool” except azu is such a genuinely good person that she meets him and is just like “YES HE’S WONDERFUL AND GOOD”
> 
> also i absolutely hc idris elba as fairhands

Everyone in the small Aphrodite church in Kenya knows of Healer Eren Fairhands. He’s almost a legend throughout the chapter, spoken of in soft terms as people share the stories that they’ve heard about him. He is benevolent and kind and powerful, and everyone knows that his healing prowess is among the best in the world. He is the current leader of the cult of Aphrodite, and it’s rumoured that he’s descended from Aphrodite herself. 

Azu would give anything she has to meet him. She has many friends in the church; some of them she vaguely remembers from growing up, and some she’s just met since she began assisting here, and all of them have different stories about the feats of healing they’ve heard of Healer Fairhands accomplishing. It’s common to walk the halls of the church and hear paladins and clerics and trainees alike whispering about the latest healing from Healer Fairhands in Cairo, the heart of Aphrodite’s power. 

Emeka doesn’t care as much about the stories as Azu does, but he listens nicely enough when she comes back from her training of the day and gushes about Healer Fairhands. Azu tries not to talk only about him; she knows Emeka is much more interested in how her training is going and how she’s liking it, since he was the one who encouraged her to actually go in the end. It’s hard, though; so much of Azu’s admiration of Healer Fairhands is hard to keep contained sometimes. 

She gets to writing him letters - never anything she’d actually send, but it helps to write out her admiration of his abilities on the page. It also gives her a chance to write down some ideas and thoughts she’s had for making healing more accessible for all. Emeka listens to her ideas and offers some of his own, and Azu promises to write them all down later. She keeps the letters in a box in her closet; Emeka is the only one who knows where they are, but Azu has sworn him to secrecy, and he’s promised not to read them as long as she keeps helping out with the planting on the days that she isn’t training with the church. 

One day, Azu is sitting in the canteen alone for a quick lunch; it’s a busy day of training, and she doesn’t have more than a few minutes to finish her goat stew. A few clerics - also trainees, based on the colors of their robes - come up and grab the table next to her, and just so happen to be talking about Eren Fairhands. Azu’s ears perk up; she knows that eavesdropping is rude, but she’s curious.

“The other day,” one of the clerics is saying, nudging their friend and giving her a meaningful look, “Akinyi told me that Fairhands just  _ brought someone back from the dead _ . Didn’t need any assistance or anything.”

Azu only just holds back her gasp; she knows that she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, and that the two of them would most likely welcome her into the conversation, but it’s been a bit too long for her to pretend that she hasn’t been hearing every word. 

“Oh, come off it,” the other cleric says, scoffing. She shakes her head. “Resurrections don’t even happen anymore. Akinyi was lying, obviously!”

“I don’t know, Nuru! He’s powerful enough to do it, probably!”

Nuru doesn’t seem to believe them, just raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think that’s true, Gik. But, I did hear that he was able to cure an entire village of an illness years ago, without even needing  _ any _ help!”

“Wow,” Gik breathes, sounding shocked. “He really is amazing.”

_ Incredible,  _ Azu thinks, stars in her eyes as she listens to the two clerics speak.  _ I want to be able to help that many people someday, too. _

\--

“Good girl,” Azu soothes, rubbing the side of Topaz’s neck as the camel plods solidly onward through the streets of Cairo. It’s been a long trek to get here, but she’s so excited to  _ finally  _ be in Cairo; this has been a dream of hers ever since she joined the cult of Aphrodite, and now it’s finally coming true. Cairo is even more beautiful than she’d imagined; buildings stretch down across winding, twisted roads, with gates and grilles and gorgeous roofs that have sphinxes perched at every corner. The markets are bustling, with people hawking their wares and offering steep discounts to passers-by. The scent of spices floats through the air; it reminds Azu of home, when the village elders would cook huge meals for everyone living there. Everything here is so different. Azu can barely keep her curiosity from bubbling over, can barely keep Topaz moving forward instead of stopping to spend as much time just  _ looking _ at everything. It’s all so beautiful; the streets, the homes, the buildings… Azu doesn’t regret her decision to come here for a moment. 

“Excuse me,” she asks, bending down to grab the attention of a nearby woman, who gives her a nice smile. “Which direction is the temple of Aphrodite?”

“It’s just down this road, dear. Make a left at the end - you won’t be able to miss it,” the woman says, pointing.

“Thank you,” Azu says, and urges Topaz on. Her excitement is building the closer she gets to the temple. Soon, she’ll be training with the best healers in the world, and one day she’ll become a High Priestess of Aphrodite and travel the world, helping out as many people as she can. 

As she gets closer, she notices a small line outside the temple that’s chock-full of excited individuals chatting with each other, and an older cleric holding up a sign that says “WELCOME TRAINEES”. Azu climbs down off of Topaz and, with a thought and a gentle kiss pressed to the side of Topaz’s head, returns her to the astral realm where she can relax for a while. 

“Are all of you here to join the temple?” Azu asks, stepping to the back of the group. An excited tiefling turns to her and nods, enthusiastically. 

“We are! There are more of us here than I was expecting,” they confess, looking nervous for half a second. “My name is Mels. Happy to meet you!”

“Azu,” she replies, and shakes their hand. They chat for a moment - Azu talks about Kenya, Mels talks about their home village on the outskirts of the Northern Wastes, and then a bell rings, causing everyone to fall silent. 

The group finally begins to move inside the temple, ushered in through a side room. Azu is easily the tallest among them, but there are a few other orcs there as well. None of them quite reach to Azu’s height, and she nearly has to stoop to step under the door. 

They’re all sat together, long rows of pews in what seems to be a sanctuary where people may pray to Aphrodite. Nervousness and excitement thrum through Azu’s veins, and she can’t keep her fingers from tapping silently on her thigh as she stares at the podium in front of them. Before too long, another door opens, and a tall elf steps through, looking elegant and poised.

A few whispers break out, but nothing Azu can understand. She doesn’t recognise the man, and cocks her head as he takes his place at the podium. 

“Greetings, young paladins,” the elf says, with a sweeping bow. “My name is Healer Fairhands.”

A ripple passes through the crowd, and Azu can feel her mouth drop open as she realises that  _ that’s  _ her idol. 

Healer Fairhands continues. “It is, as ever, an honour to welcome you into Aphrodite’s healing light. All of us here at the temple are pleased to meet you, and will do whatever is in our power to make you feel more welcome. Today, you may spend your time familiarising yourself with the temple and enjoying the city of Cairo. Your rotations will begin tomorrow morning. May the light of Aphrodite guide your way.”

He steps away from the podium to a cacophonous applause, and inclines his head before leaving the room, leaving a chorus of admiration behind in his wake.

“He’s  _ amazing _ ,” Azu whispers, and Mels hums a bit. 

“Seems a bit… stiff,” they say, eyebrow raised, and Azu turns to face them, shocked. 

“How could you - Healer Fairhands is the most accomplished - the most amazing and incredible - the most skilled healer in the  _ world _ , he -” Azu trails off, gesturing uselessly. 

Mels just shrugs. “I mean, yeah, and all, he’s amazing, but also he’s a bit… er… pretentious, you know?”

Azu is nearly stunned into silence, staring at Mels. They hold their hands up in defense, laughing a bit. 

“Hey, come on, Azu, I didn’t mean anything by it. Just an observation!” they say, tone light. “Anyway, race you to the dorms?”

Azu blinks for a moment, but then smiles back, pushing the conversation to the back of her mind. “You’re on.”

She starts moving before she finishes the sentence, pushing (gently) past Mels to get a head start. They chase after her, yelling about cheating and together, they race off toward the dorms on the second floor, laughing. 

\--

Azu watches, spellbound, as Healer Fairhands closes his eyes and begins to cast a spell of regeneration over the assembled crowd. His hands shake with the effort, and his forehead creases as he focuses intensely on the magic flowing through the room. 

All around the room, trainees watch as members of the crowd begin to re-grow missing limbs; it’s nothing major, nothing more than a few fingers or toes, or an ear, but whispers begin to grow as Fairhands heals what must be at least 30 people at once. 

Sobs of joy and relief break out, and Azu watches as Healer Fairhands slumps where he stands, ever-perfect posture gone for a moment as he collects himself and then stands to his full height. Paladins and clerics alike watch in awe as everyone thanks him, bowing and curtseying before moving away. 

Azu didn’t even know doing a mass regeneration was  _ possible _ , and she never in her wildest dreams thought that she would experience one. She can’t help the admiration that flows through her veins as she watches Healer Fairhand check on the few who haven’t left yet, speaking quietly and kindly with them before they head out as well. 

He leaves not soon after them, having a quiet conversation with a few of the more senior paladins before heading off down the hallway. 

“I’ll be right back,” she whispers to Mels, who’s standing there at her side. 

“Where are you - Azu!” they exclaim in a quickly hushed whisper, but Azu is gone before they can drag her back. 

She heads to the hallway Healer Fairhands disappeared down, and walks quickly to catch up with him. 

“Excuse me, sir?” she asks, coming up behind him and clutching her notebook to her chest. “I wanted to introduce myself, sir. My name is Azu. I am a new paladin here at the temple.”

“Greetings, Azu,” he says. “I apologise; it has been a busy time at the temple, and I haven’t gotten the chance to meet all of our new recruits personally. Would you like to come in?”

“Oh - oh, yes, please,” Azu responds, and follows him into his office. “My apologies if this is an intrusion, sir, I simply wanted to -”

“There is no need to fret,” he reassures. “I am happy to spend this time talking to one of our newly devoted paladins.”

“Th - thank you,” Azu says, feeling slightly off-kilter.

“What is your goal while in this temple, Azu?” Healer Fairhands asks, sitting down behind the desk and motioning to a chair. Azu sits, carefully, listening as the chair creaks under her. 

“I wish to become a High Priestess of Aphrodite,” she says, leaning forward with excitement. “I have been following this calling for a while, now, and I just… I have this feeling as though it is what I’m meant to do with my life.”

“Many of us here have answered the call as well, child,” he says, and smiles at her, benevolent. “It is nice to hear how strong your dedication to the church is.”

“It is, sir, I assure you!” Azu exclaims. “I - I had a dream, you see, about Aphrodite, and ever since that day… I only truly feel like I belong here. In her presence. Helping others as a paladin of Aphrodite, and spreading healing among the masses.”

“You will be a wonderful paladin, Azu,” Healer Fairhands says, and Azu has to fight down the tears of pride that begin to well up at the back of her throat. 

“Thank you, sir,” she says, being careful to keep her tone as measured as she can. She can freak out to Mels about his later. “Have a - have a good rest of your day.”

“May Aphrodite’s light guide you, Azu,” he replies - she almost thinks he’s correcting her, based on the tone in his voice, and she stammers for a bit.

“Yes, th - thank you, that. May her light guide you as well,” she says, and quickly rises from her seat. 

Her robe catches against one of the hooks and Azu stumbles back, knocking into one of the small tables situated along the wall. A vase tumbles, crashing to the ground below, and shatters. Azu can see her entire life flash before her eyes as she desperately tries to catch it, but it’s of no use. She sinks to her knees. 

“I’m so sorry,” she apologises, scooping up the vase in her hands as she tries to put it back together. “ I will - I can fix this, I promise, I am so sorry, I didn’t -” 

“Oh, Azu, it -” Healer Fairhands starts to say, but Azu stands, all the pieces in her hands. On the way up, her shoulder bumps into a shelf and knocks over a pile of books, sending papers and files everywhere in the otherwise immaculate office. 

The shards in her hands go flying to the ground as she tries to pick up the books and papers 

“I am sorry!” she apologises again. “I didn’t mean to -

There’s a hand on her shoulder, suddenly, and Azu stops grabbing for paper, turning to look at Healer Fairhands, standing over her. 

“Your time is appreciated, child, but I will clean this up myself. Thank you for stopping by, and  _ may  _ Aphrodite’s light guide you.” He ushers her out of the room, and Azu can feel her heart sinking to her stomach as the door closes - albeit gently - in her face. 

She walks a few feet until she can turn a corner and then slides down the wall, just out of sight of his office. Azu sits there for what feels like hours, head in her hands as she wishes the earth would swallow her whole.

\--

The Heart is beautiful. It’s everything that Azu dreamed it would be and more, and now it’s going to save Sasha when all of the best spells had failed. She’s looked worse and worse recently; her skin is pallid, and her eyes are paler than they should be. Azu knows that Healer Fairhands could never be wrong, but she thinks that he may have been overgenerous in his initial estimation of how long she had to live. 

It’s fine, though. They’ve gotten the Heart, Azu’s gotten a brand new scar, and Healer Fairhands will save Sasha and then they all can continue on with their mission to save the world. Azu has nothing but faith in Aphrodite; she’s spent some time every day praying to her, praying for a way to save Sasha, and she knows that her goddess has heard her. 

Azu’s heart is in her throat as she waits for the spell to commence. There had been a scare, when Sasha had disappeared, but it seems as though everything was fine and someone was making good on a promise. Healer Fairhands has started chanting, and Azu watches with a mix of hope and curiosity as he continues to channel the spell. 

They’re inside the examination room, but Azu thinks that she can feel a slight breeze against her face from the power of the spell. Sasha is glowing with a bright pink light, and Healer Fairhands looks much the same. When he opens his eyes, they’re a dull red, looking as though they’re pulsing to the beat of a rhythm only he can hear. Azu watches, astonished, as the heart begins to thrum, pulsating through her veins and her bones. She thinks she can hear someone singing, someone laughing, and it feels like the dream she had, the one of Aphrodite guiding her to her light. Warmth suffuses around them, and Azu blinks back what feels like tears of joy. She can feel Aphrodite in the room with them, and wouldn’t be surprised to know if she was coming directly through the Heart looped around Sasha’s neck. 

It’s all a success, in the end, and Sasha is healed, and Azu  _ doesn’t _ hug her, and that’s alright. Healer Fairhands looks exhausted, and has to stop to sit in a chair while the other healers run a full examination on Sasha. 

Still, he rises as they go to leave, and explains all the information that Sasha needs to know to get her back up to full health in the days ahead. He’s still just as impressive as in the stories - Azu almost wants to go back to her little church in Kenya and tell them all that Akinya was, technically, right. (She can’t, for a number of reasons, but the thought  _ is _ tempting.)

Later that night, she stops by his office. The new necklace that he gifted to her is looped around her neck, and she wants to thank him and give him a proper goodbye. The rest of the temple is empty; she wishes Mels were around, but last she heard they were on a small pilgrimage with a few other people from the temple, so the note Azu left will have to be good enough. 

She stops outside Healer Fairhands’ door and knocks gently, waiting until there’s a quiet, “Come in,” from the other side of the door.

“Thank you, Healer Fairhands,” Azu says as she enters, dropping low in a bow. “I appreciate your tutelage and guidance during my time at this temple. I am… sorry to have to leave it, after such a short time here.”

“You will be...missed,” Healer Fairhands says, and rises from his desk to walk around and stand in front of Azu. “Your enthusiasm for the healing arts is unmatched. Remember the tenets that you have learned here, and in your time with the Church, and you will do well in your travels.”

“I will, thank you,” Azu says, straightening up. 

“Go on, now, Azu. You will always have a home here with us,” Healer Fairhands says, and rests a hand on her shoulder. “May Aphrodite’s light guide you.”

“And you as well,” Azu replies, half on instinct. She turns to leave, but before she can think better of it, spins around and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Okay, alright,” he says, sounding only a  _ bit _ strained. “You can let go now. It is late, and I must finish my paperwork before the evening is through.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” Azu exclaims, letting go and stepping back. She bows again. “Thank you!” 

She reaches behind herself to grab the doorhandle and misses, stumbling a bit as she tries to regain her footing. A vase topples dangerously on the edge, but Azu is able to catch and steady it before it can take too much damage. She gives him a sheepish smile, and he just raises an eyebrow as she carefully,  _ oh  _ so carefully, opens the door behind her, giving him a final wave. 

“Goodbye, Healer Fairhands,” she says, chewing on her lip.

He inclines his head. “Take care, Azu.”


End file.
